dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yun Family
Backstory Throughout history, many stories have been passed throughout the times of Gods walking among men. Religions have been born by the words people have spoken about men weilding power that could only be explained by the living presence of a God. Never in ancient history has one ever heard of a power beyond that of normal human living. Only the power of the Gods defied that realm. That is exactly what history will tell you. That it could only be explained by the power of Gods. But history knows so little about what actually took place... That it wasn't Gods that helped build religions to last thousands of years. But merely a family. A family given ancient abilties long before man could even write in words. This is the tale of an ancient wizard by the name of The Magus. And how he came to meet a young traveler by the name of Arcatus. Ancient Egypt - The Bolt of The Magus The Magus 2.png In ancient civilizations such as Egypt and the Aztec Empire, there are whole religions based around the presence of Gods living among them. Pyramids built to house the bodies of dead pharoahs and living churchs to the Gods among them. In Egypt held one that seemed more true than others. The Temple of The Magus. People of Egypt would come to this temple with stories about how a man with a staff with a lightning bolt at the tip saving them from death. Giving life, using the power of the heavens to bring down evil. Though no one could ever prove his existence, his presence had become passed down through history to live in the present world. Having the capability of controlling forms of weather, The Magus left his mark on more than one religion to another. Unknown to the world, his most famous feat of heroism came down to what people like to call today, The Parting of The Red Sea. The Magus.jpg But nothing can live on forever, and The Magus could not continue his crusade of heroism. Hitting the ripe age of 236 years old, the power he once could not live without had began to fade from him. He knew that he must pass on the power that is still inside of him onto another being. Being the first to wield this power, he did not know that bearing a child could have kept his bloodline in possesion of the power. The Magus knew that his power could not be given to just anyone. He had to find the right student who could wield the power with the same mindset that he does. That this power is a gift and should be used to help the people, help protect the planet itself. The Magus took the known world, searching for many years to find someone worthy to take his place as a hero. The Magus found a warrior unlike any other in lands unknown. The only pinpoint history can teach is that this warrior resided somewhere in what is now called Europe. A land known to great warriors in history such as The Spartans, The Vikings, The Greeks and even The Persians. Arcatus The Gallient is what his people called him. For years he and his mighty hammer had waged war against other villages and towns, serving his people as their best warrior. But what made him stand out to The Magus is that he never raped women, killed children or beat his women. In a world of constant battle, he lived by a code. Arcatus had a heart that sought to protect his lands and to keep his people safe. These were traits that came hard to find in these harsh times. One day as Arcatus and his people were in heated battle, the skies quickly darkened with an ominous embrace. This had been the doing of, The Magus. Using the battle as a diversion, he lures Arcatus away from battle with the use of his control over the weather. Lightning strikes to the Earth are like arrows pointing Arcatus to a system of caves where he is to meet The Magus. Face to face with The Magus, Arcatus does not know what to make of the schemes being played. The Magus explains himself and reveals to Arcatus that he is chosen to assume the mantle as a protector of all lands, not just his own. Arcatus could not believe the tale that he had been told, which forces The Magus to use the power he has on Arcatus, jolting him with enough electricity that it sends him flying back into the walls of the cave. Having proved his point, The Magus offers to teach the boy how to weild this power for himself. And with that, Arcatus took on The Trials of Magus to gain strength to wield this mighty power. Arc.jpg For six months Arcatus worked himself to the bone to learn how to become what The Magus is. The Magus taught Arcatus more than just how to fight with every part of his body, but that intelligence is just as important as strength. The Magus taught Arcatus that the power comes from something beyond this world. That something had been born even before humankind had come to be. A mystical power that some call "magic" or even a "power" to those in later years. This forced Arcatus to learn early levels of science that seemed well above his time. Which in truth, was indeed. By the end of his training, Arcatus had become more than just a warrior but a scholar as well. At the end of the training, The Magus had finally revealed that training and digging at the secrets of this power would never actually give Arcatus this power. But that it actually had to come from The Magus' life itself. Having revealed that, The Magus had given up his own power, passing it onto Arcatus. Without the essence of the power inside of him, The Magus had simply become an old man beyond his time. Death soon followed the old man, Arcatus burying him in the old temple. What had become of Arcatus now? It had been time for him to become The Magus. thor-by-dexter-soy.jpg Arcatus Reign as The Magus thor__god_of_thunder__by_el_grimlock-d495qho.jpg Category:The Yun Family Category:Sci-Fi